


Two Steps Forward

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Exploring feelings, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Bobbi might make the first move, but Jemma's the one who decides to act.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written for medie's 2016 fandom stocking. Set early in season two.

“You okay?”

Jemma jumped and tea went splashing all over the table. “Sorry, sorry,” she started to apologise, but Bobbi was already wiping up the mess.

“Readjusting is bound to be hard. You need to give yourself time.”

“Time, right,” Jemma replied, nodding more times than she needed to. Everything still seemed out of kilter, her place in the team, their secret hideaway, and whatever was going on with Fitz.

Bobbi placed a hand on Jemma's shoulder and she was leaning back into the other woman's warmth before she knew what she was doing. She didn't move away though, and neither did Bobbi.

“It's a brave new world, for all of us,” Bobbi was saying, breath hot on Jemma's ear. “Don't be too hard on yourself.”

Bobbi moved a strand of Jemma's stray hair back behind her ear and Jemma bit her lower lip. Her attraction to Bobbi had been immediate, but she'd thought she'd managed to cover up her real feelings as hero worship.

“Feeling better?” Bobbi whispered.

Jemma felt tense and too hot and excited and too many other emotions to quantify, but she did feel less worried about everything, which must have been what Bobbi was aiming for.

“I'm – yes, thank you,” she said.

Bobbi moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jemma's neck, just below her ear. It was over almost before it began, but it sent a shock of desire right down her spine.

“If you ever want to talk,” Bobbi was saying, moving away and leaving Jemma feeling cold, “you know where to find me.”

“Thanks,” Jemma said, then blushed at the way her voice cracked. She daren't turn around to see what Bobbi was doing, but she let out a long breath of air when she heard Bobbi leave the room.

Suddenly her world, that had looked so fractured with the fall of SHIELD, was starting to open up again in directions she'd never thought possible. She'd proven to herself that she could survive undercover with Hydra, now it was time to see what other chances she could take, which started today with asking Bobbi if she was free for dinner.

And maybe more, if she was feeling brave enough.


End file.
